


Coup d’Etat

by cikicuba



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Revolutionary War, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba
Summary: Humanity is going to vanish in a week. The Elite has become stronger, and the survivors keeps getting a shot between the eyes. It’s up to Mingyu whether he wants to fight, or chasing for the uncertainty.





	1. Bent & Broken

**Author's Note:**

> oh yes, yes. happy #WonGyu_Day indeed 💚💜
> 
> here's another chaos you can drown yourself into.

Commonly when someone is acquainted, the first thing they will ask each other was a name, and the rest eventually will follow according to the way it went. But nowadays habitude is no longer needed and be replaced with status. Here in the era of what we called Revolution 4.0, there are only three kinds of recognition that someone needed; _The Elite_ , a group of people with their infinity money. _The brainer_ , an individual with a prestigious achievement and big contribution to the industry. And then _The Unworthy_ —there’s no place on earth for the last status, they were a deserter, many people wanted them dead.

As the said revolution of the industry making its way to the world, everything about human life revolves around artificial intelligence, allowing robots to take over their profession and leaving them jobless, useless, _unworthy_. The Triumvirate, which consisted of three powerful individuals to lead and rule the regime, has ordered all the soldier to kill anyone in place if they are proven no wearing the hand-golden badge. It’s a sign of a new identity, to prove whether they’re worthy or otherwise. A free-pass ticket to live peacefully.

After one of the biggest committee meetings in history decided to swipe away all The Unworthy by forcing them to drink a pill, the world has become chaos. Every day on the street people are either look frightened or running around from the soldiers, and the others can’t even sleep at night with the amount of gunshot longing into the thin air, ruining their night with so many eerie thoughts.

“It won’t even cause any pain. Your choice, either dying in agony or taking the pill and be gone.”

It’s what Mingyu heard on television a few months ago when one of The Triumvirate, Yoon Jeonghan giving a speech in front of the Town Hall while looking absolutely bizarre with his white cloak, blonde hair, and pale shades of lipstick. It’s how they dressed these days, some crazy weird colourful clothes that made them look like a walking circus. But Mingyu rather sticks with his own clothes. He’s famous for his black t-shirt, lousy jeans, and also plaid shirt as the outer for daily wear. Mingyu also never leave his bag behind, putting it around the waist and making him appear as a true mechanic. Despite the look, he’s proud of himself for making it this far. Carrying the golden badge that identifies himself as The Brainer, fixing robots got him survived all these years. _Kim Mingyu, the genius mechanist._ But living a peaceful life on his own after all the family he had left got killed by the damn pill wasn’t just the kind of life he’d gladly worship. But he got to survive, even when it means he had to be one of The Elite’s slave.

He had some expensive and elegant invitation on his desk this morning. Something that would’ve to get dirty if he touched it with his oily hands. He’s always oily, that’s what happened when the only friends you managed to make are the machines itself. The invitation said he should arrive at the City Palace by 7 to attend the annual year dinner. He doesn’t want to come. He obviously doesn’t want to, but what can he do? There’s no longer individual freedom left in this side of the world.

He takes a quick shower just to get himself decent and then preparing himself in a span of ten minutes. The same pair of clothes, same hairdo. He locks his apartment and a half running downstairs, knocking on the door. Hansol opened it after the third knock, allowing Mingyu to come inside like it’s his own house.

“Why aren’t you getting ready?”

Instead of answering, Hansol chooses to blast his music on the speaker even louder. “Why are you so excited? You hate City Palace’s people.”

“I hate them, not their food.”

Hansol chuckles, throwing an empty bottle at Mingyu. But the man catches it well with his hands. “Gimme five minutes.”

The tall man nods his head, stumbling himself upon a stinky sofa. Mingyu looks at his nails in cringe, wondering when it gets so dirty just like the rest of his other body parts. Sometimes it’s hard to take care of yourself when your motivation to life is just surviving. He had no goals, no future, nor someone he wanted to fight for. Everyone was gone. Leaving him floating around without any purpose. He loses his sparks and fire since long time ago and he doesn’t think it will come again anytime soon.

Mingyu was about to call Hansol up for taking so long when a man comes out of the room, wearing a brown t-shirt that looks absolutely big for himself it almost reaches his thigh. The man’s got brown-blonde hair, he also had these chubby cheeks and round features. He flinches when he sees Mingyu, then looking a little bit panic like he doesn’t know what to do. It was also awkward for Mingyu because other than the t-shirt, it seems like the man is all naked down there. 

“Oh, hi.” Mingyu trying to be polite eventhough that’s not so him. He’s impeccably meaner ever since all these trains of destruction happened. He acknowledges himself for that. “Sol’s friend?”

The guy nods, still looking frightened. Mingyu doesn’t know why the man was scared of him in the first place. And he also didn’t answer. He keeps lowering his head at the ground, hiding.

“Are you also going to the dinner?” Mingyu tries again, and the man flinches even hard then hurriedly goes back inside. Mingyu mutters a quite _what the fuck?_ to himself before Hansol finally come out of the room.

“What did you do to him?”

“What? I didn’t do anything.”

“Did you say something rude?”

“Just asked if he’s gonna head to the dinner with us.”

Hansol expression changing into what Mingyu considers to never see. It was rare, and as someone who often staying dumbfounded the whole time in any situation this is clearly a new Hansol’s expression added into the collections,

“What’s wrong with me asking that?” The tall man adds, a bit irritated.

Hansol walking towards Mingyu with his hands inside his pocket, fiercely looking at the other man like he’s considering something dangerous. Hansol is getting closer and closer and Mingyu suddenly afraid.

“I need to tell you something.”

“Oh, God.”

“Promise me you wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“No, don’t tell me _anything_ I don’t wanna know.”

“Promise me you wouldn’t force him out of here.” 

“Sol, that’s okay, by all means, I don’t really wanna—”

“He’s the Unworthy.”

“ _—Jesus Christ._ ” It was a long dead silence between them, followed by Mingyu ruffling frustrated at his own hair. And then he speaks in a whisper, lowering his voice so Hansol is the only living person who can hear him. “What are you doing sleeping with _him_? Are you asking for your own death?!”

“No, dude—listen to me. Seungkwan… he doesn’t like what you think. He’s nice, he has a great voice, he teaches me piano and he helped me cook the other day. He’s way more than unworthy. He’s special.”

“That’s not my call to tell!” Mingyu tries to calm himself down. “Sol, listen to me. We made it this far on our own. Look at those glorious City Palace—you fucking made them! Are you seriously gonna get yourself in trouble just because of that person?”

“His name’s Seungkwan.”

“Okay, okay. _Seungkwan_. I’m sorry. I had nothing against him, really.” Oh no, that was a lie.  Mingyu had _everything_ against the man _._ “But I care about you _._ This is dangerous. Him being here was dangerous either for both of you.”

Mingyu did worry. Cruelty wasn’t something he saw out of television anymore. It’s real. It’s right in front of his eyes. Just yesterday Mingyu saw a man got shot in the middle of the street and his son was just standing there, sobbing. There’s nothing Mingyu can do. He couldn’t even grab the kid and stop him from crying. Nothing. He doesn’t have that kind of authority. The world doesn’t need any action of humanity no more. 

“We’re gonna be okay, Kim.”

“ _Sol_ , I’m not playing with you.”

“Stop worrying, I’m gonna be okay.” Hansol said it while smiling with his toothy grin and patting Mingyu’s back casually. Mingyu let him do that, he doesn’t want to argue with him any further.

Mingyu ended up greeting Seungkwan properly, even give the man a reassuring embrace to make him feel welcomed. Talking with him for a while widening his horizon about something he doesn’t always see. About what’s out there, and about what he refused to think aside from his life. Mingyu haven’t decided whether to trust the man or not, but Hansol's right; Seungkwan is a nice guy. And Mingyu might be or might be not missed the old him. The sweet old Mingyu who will feed the dog on the street and pat them in the head.

 

He and Hansol arrived at the City Palace by 8, ignoring the cynical gaze from the guard not only because they were late, but also for wearing the most unproperly clothes to attend such a formal event. But they didn’t care. No one bothers to know who they are anyway. Most of The Brainer was just some tools for The Elite to run their government.

Minghao whistling at them from his seat as a signal to make them come there. Despite all the look, both of them managed to get into Minghao’s table, eyeing the man fancy’s clothes and elegant gesture. 

“Both of you could at least come without looking like a homeless, you know?”

Mingyu grabs the nearest chocolate muffin then chewing it messily while raising one of his eyebrows at Hansol. “Sol, tell him.”

“Well sorry to disappoint _Mr Fashionista_ , but I work in construction and he’s in love with his machines. Not like you, we didn’t have time to think about appearance.”

Minghao rolling his eyes at both of them. “Do you ever count how many times you guys used that rubbish as an excuse?”

“Hao, please.” Mingyu talking with his half-full mouth, almost choking. “I’m here to feast so can we please just eat peacefully? How about you tell us what we missed instead?”

Minghao cutting on his steak, a bit shrugging his shoulder. “Not much. Jeonghan thanking us for our hard work, Jihoon giving us the fierce look like the usual, and Junhui having zero interest in everything. A day in the City Palace.”

“Man, The Triumvirate was absolute trash. Why did they get to sit on the throne? They could at least find someone with a healthier mental. No wonder the world has become shittier.”

“No offence but if you want to die tonight, then you’re on your own.” Minghao shooting him a look, and Mingyu just couldn’t care less.

“Talking about the throne,” Hansol clearing his throat. “Do you guys know who Choi Seungcheol is?”

“Choi Seungcheol?”

Hansol nodded his head at Mingyu. “ He’s the leader of Two Captains, a group of bunches people demanding for a revolution. They wanted The Triumvirate to step down from their position and replace them with a democratic leadership where we can participate in any of the government decision on making the rules.”

Mingyu snorts, drinking on his wine. “Yeah? Good luck with that.”

“No, you don’t understand. Seungcheol and his people are smart. They already recruited many people who willing to fight alongside them. It’s serious, Mingyu. Sooner or later there will be a bloodbath.”

“So basically, this Choi Seungcheol guy is planning to do a massive self-suicide?" 

“Just because you don’t want to fight doesn’t mean other people aren’t too, okay. They have every right to wanting justice, to get an act of revenge. Unlike you, other people had someone they want to protect. It’s a sign of human being, Kim. To live a normal life.” Again, Hansol giving him the look. Mingyu never thought he would ever see the day where he can see the other side of Hansol. A Hansol who had hopes, who suddenly cares in something rather than himself, who shot his eyes at Mingyu for getting pessimistic. So he guesses that Seungkwan guy has really grown on him. Mingyu secretly envies his friend for that.

Minghao shoving another muffin into both of his friend’s mouth in order to make them stop talking. “Okay, enough. Do we really have to discuss treason inside the lion cage? Really? I thought you were the so-called _brainer_?”

“Relax, who could possibly hear? The robots? I designed them, I know what they can do.”

“Jeonghan has eyes everywhere. What did I say about underestimating him? _Don’t._ ” Between the three of them, Minghao is indeed the stricter one, obeying the rules and all. As the person who spends his daily life being The Triumvirate’s personal stylist he always more aware of what comes from his mouth because in this nowadays society everything can be considered as treason, even gossips. He was trained to be a person who has two faces. Even Mingyu had quite a hard time trusting the man before Hansol convinced him. But Mingyu guesses everyone had their own way to survive, and that’s what Minghao choose; pretending to take sides. He never questioned his friend’s decision to work with the mad mind, the brain of all this chaos. “They have a new advisor, by the way. He was just here greeting me before you both came.”

“Another savage?” Hansol shouting out his sarcastic remark.

“No… actually? He seems different.”

“Different how?”

“Well, he doesn’t look like he’s having an evil mind to destroy humanity in any other ways. He surprisingly appeared to be normal. Just a regular guy doing his best on advising.”

“Please, everything about this place scream madness in the evillest way possible—no offence to you,” Minghao rolling his eyes, mouthing _already feel offended_ while grabbing a glass of wine from some genderless robot-waiters. Mingyu made them. Truly his fucking best achievement. An intelligent robot who can serve any food you want, anywhere, anytime. They don’t need sleep, nor recharging. He’s got a really fine deal from The Triumvirate as the paycheck for the damn robots. “Really Hao, I don’t know how you survived to do Jeonghan’s hair for every single day. I see him once a week on television and immediately wanted to vomit every single time.”

“Jesus Mingyu, _your mouth_.”

“Whatever. I’m going for a smoke. Save me some dessert.” The tall man getting up from his seat, leaving his two friends dumbfounded.

He goes to walk on a small path, a secret way Hansol had told him to lead to a big gazebo located on the edge of the lake. No one ever actually came here consider the dark alley and eerie atmosphere. Mingyu was never fond of being inside the City Palace. He always feels either suffocated or annoyed, like he could’ve burned in any second, any minute. He couldn’t stand being in a place where all those bastards can enjoy a paradise on earth while out there, people are dying and screaming for help. He couldn’t stand being in a place where people who killed his family live, that just brings all the anger in him. He’d rather be dark, alone and isolated where he can forget and be dense all he wants. Where he can pretend his life wasn’t falling apart and he just loses his family just because they were the so-called _unworthy_.

Mingyu getting his pack of cigarette from the back pocket, pulling out one and light it with fire almost immediately. He’s doing it so easy, so casual. Like he’s been spending the rest of his life poisoning himself with the nicotine. He’s blowing the smoke out of his nose, enjoying the loneliness while he’s at it. The lake doesn’t indicate any sign of living creatures in there, so peaceful. Just like he wanted to. His mind wandering into that day where those bastards took his family. Mingyu’s sister was crying out loud, refused to be parted with him. Mingyu saw with his own eyes, in their own house, when the three of them swallowed the pill. They smiled for one last time before closing their eyes, almost like everything never happened. No scream, no tears, no torment. The next thing he remembered was some uniformed guy giving him the damn golden badge, and ever since that day Mingyu feels like the badge was a symbol of their sacrifice, and that he shall live for them to repay their misery. A new page he had to create in order to mourn over their death. That’s why he had been lived. Just live, without any purposes at all. He doesn’t even think about doing revenge. He’s got nothing. He is nothing. And the Elite is strong. _Way_ more too strong.

He’s being pulled from the reality when he hears a man’s voice shouting out a name.

“Bohyuk!”

Mingyu searching for the source of the sound but ended up finding none.

“Bohyuk, come back inside!”

“But I saw Peggy running here I swear!”

“Then let me search her for you!”

Again, Mingyu sharpens his vision through the darkness, still couldn’t find anyone. But the voice is getting closer bit by bit, and soon Mingyu is seeing a little boy running towards him. He’s pretty short, probably around his waist. The boy wearing one of those weird clothes which looked absolutely ridiculous on him considering his age. He also looked uncomfortable and Mingyu couldn’t help but feel awful. _Great, another The Elite disturbing his peacefulness._

The boy nudges at his plaid shirt, demand for Mingyu’s attention. “Hello sir, have you seen Peggy?”

As much as Mingyu hates the City Palace and everything in it, being rude towards a child wasn’t on his dictionary. So he asks patiently, “Who’s Peggy?”

“My cat.”

“Are you sure she’s here?”

“I saw her chasing something and run into the garden.”

“Okay, uh.” Mingyu squatting himself down, trying to level on the kid’s height. “I’ve been here quite long but I don’t see any cat. Why don’t you search it elsewhere? I’m sure she’s hiding somewhere right now. She’s gonna be okay.”

“Will she be?” the boy asks in the most innocent way possible and Mingyu just— _melting down._

After having a battle with himself for a little while, Mingyu reaches for the boy’s shoulders with his hands. “Do you want me to help you, buddy?”

Before the boy can answer, another lanky man with the same black hair, firm-sharped face approaching them, holding a grey-ash cat on his embrace. The cat looks devastated, probably due to the interruption of his hide and seek session. But the little boy from before is running after he turned his back and see the said cat. “Peggy!”

_So that was Peggy._

“I told you to stay inside and let me search for her.”

“Peggy, I thought you were gone!”

The man looks irritated after completely ignored by the little boy who for the love of God only cares about the return of the cat more than anyone’s existence. The kid and his precious cat started to chase down each other on top of the grass, and that’s when the lanky man finally acknowledges his presence. Mingyu can see him better thanks to the moonlight, he didn’t wear one of those funny clothes Mingyu hates at most, but instead a light brown khaki pants with some elegant navy colour linen shirt that exposed a little bit of his chest. His sleeves were rolled back into his elbow, showing perfectly slender waists and slim fingers. A golden hand-shaped badge hanging proudly right above his left chest, gathering more evidence on _who he is_ , and that Mingyu shouldn’t try to mess up with him. The man quirking his eyebrow, questioning in silence.

“Are you one of the guests?”

Mingyu cleared his throat, trying to erase his sudden tongue-tied. “Yeah.”

“What are you doing out here?”

Lifting up the cig right between his finger, Mingyu sips it and then blow the smoke right at the man’s face deliberately and arrogantly. The man understandably nods, then proceed to sit on the gazebo. Mingyu decided to stand while the man looking fondly at the little boy who’s been happily playing with Peggy. Mingyu doesn’t mind the silence, but he also doesn’t feel much comfortable with some stranger interfering his smoking session.

“Your son?” Mingyu asks as an act of politeness while finally taking a seat beside him and it took quite a while for the man to understand the reference.

“No, no, no. Brother. _I haven’t_ —I mean—he’s my brother.”

“Oh.” Why is he even bold to assume the kid was his son? The man practically still looks around his age. “Are you a guest as well?” 

“Well _technically_ … no?”

And that just automatically sums it up that the man _lives here_. Great. Mingyu starts to build a wall as high as possible.

He thought he will hear _which status you belong to?_ as the man’s next question because that’s what he supposed to ask in the first place especially when he lives here and can’t just talk to random people so freely but instead, Mingyu see him eyeing his cig and got surprised by the man’s next remark.

“Can I try that?”

Mingyu running his finger through his hair and show the other one with the cig to the man. “This?” the man nods, unsure. What now, is he underage or something? Why did he look like this is the first time he actually has seen a real cigarette? “Sure, go ahead.”

The man leaning in, trying to reach the stick between Mingyu’s finger and sip on it. Mingyu can feel a little bit of the man’s weight against his thigh but he didn’t say anything about it. A smoke blowing from the man’s thick lips and all of the sudden Mingyu is gulping, indirectly feeling the savoury. The man started to cough after the last smoke coming out of his mouth, eyes turning a little bit red. “Seriously? What is the joy on sipping that thing?”

Mingyu didn’t want to. Honest to God. He didn’t want to lower his guard in front of anyone who could possibly involve with The Elite, but he can’t help but chuckles and leaning backwards, uses his palm as support. “This was supposed to be enjoyed when you’re alone and had a lot of stuff to think about.”

“Are you?”

“Me what?”

“Here because you had stuff to think.”

Mingyu shutters, feeling exposed. His pride was a little bit knocked and Mingyu suddenly decided that he doesn’t like the man. “That’s none of your business.”

“I’m just trying to build a conversation.”

“Well then find someone else to talk.”

“Geez, are you eating the wrong food or something?” The man deflates his tone, eyes looking disgustingly at Mingyu like he just grew a second head. The man showing him his crinkly forehead and pouty lips and for all seven hell, he could’ve said the word _cute_ if only he doesn’t inexplicably hate him.

Mingyu decided not to reply, and the man is obviously ignoring him. He pushes the earpiece on his ear that Mingyu didn’t recognize was there before, and then talking to someone invisible. “Park? We’re on the backyard’s gazebo. Come and pick Bohyuk.”

Not until a minute later, some tall bodyguard approaching them. At first, Mingyu thought it was just another stupid employee of this shitty place but turns out _Park_ was actually a robot. A robot who’s wearing a black tuxedo. Mingyu needs a break.

“Sir.” The robot greets.

“Help me escort Bohyuk to his room? And make sure he doesn’t wander around with Peggy.” The man calling his brother, and the kid running towards his embrace happily.

“Peggy said she likes playing out here!”

Even when surrounded by the darkness, Mingyu can see the petite man quirking his eyebrow in a funny way. “Peggy said that? How?”

“She said _meow_ , of course!”

Not like the man who can laugh so freely, Mingyu had to close his mouth with his palm to prevent himself from laughing. “I’m glad Peggy likes it here. But it’s getting late, go back to your room with Park, yeah?”

“Okay, Wonwoo. Oh, wait—”

Mingyu freezes when he sees the kid approaching him, still with his delicate innocent smile. It’s been so long since he’s been a brother of someone he almost forgot what it was like. That’s why he’s a little bit panicking for no reason.

“Hello sir, thank you for helping me before.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“But you said Peggy will be okay, and that makes me happy." 

“Oh.” _Really, Kim? That’s the best you can do?_ “I’m— _glad_.”

Bohyuk hugging him all of a sudden, locking his hands behind Mingyu’s waist. “I hope to see you again, kind sir!” 

“Me too…Bohyuk? That’s your name, right?”

“Yes, and what’s yours?”

Ruffling the kid’s hair messily, Mingyu is smiling fondly for the first time today. “Mingyu.” 

“Okay, I’ll tell Wonwoo and Jeonghan hyung to invite you again. We can play with Peggy. I’ll bring sandwiches.”

Mingyu’s stomach grumbles at the thought of _Jeonghan hyung._ “I don’t want to—” _don’t be rude, Mingyu. Don’t be rude. He’s just a kid._ “—that would be nice.”

The kid smiling from one last time before running back towards his brother, leaving Mingyu with his train of thought alone, feeling dizzy and wanted to go home. He swallowed all the anger inside of him, pretended to nod his head when Boohyuk shouting _bye, Mingyu!_ from afar. Mingyu was about to walk himself back into the party when he sees something on Wonwoo’s back pocket. He leans closer, walking noiselessly behind the man who’s now focusing himself on his brother and their weird bodyguard. As Mingyu getting closer, he can almost see it; the shape he knows like the back of his hand.

“Why are you carrying a gun in your back pocket?”

Wonwoo jolts, and the next thing Mingyu knows he’s being Karate-ed into the ground, bent and broken. Several joints on his body are crying for help, he can’t see for shit because his eyes keep showing him hundreds of stars. He’s whimpering, moaning, and also trying to get up at the same time. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“You startled me!”

“And you just decided to break my body?!”

“Well it’s your fault!”

Mingyu is _(still)_ trying to get up, rubbing his pained shoulder because this guy sure had some skill aka he could’ve been killed Mingyu if he goes any hardcore than that. Does Karate suppose to be this fucking hurt?

Even after almost killing him, the man still stepping on his body in order to prevent Mingyu from getting up. What a night. “Fucking hell. Who are you, really?” says Mingyu, voice painting weakly.

“What do you mean?”

“Most of The Elite can’t even safe themselves from a fire drill. They rather incapable or a whole complete dumb, _your choice_. That’s why they depended on the robots so much. And you’re out here, throwing my body into the ground when I’m practically bigger than you?”

“We’re not dumb.”

“ _Aha_ , so you admitted you’re one of them" 

“I’m—” The petite man exhales, gaping his mouth like a dead fish. 

“What? Does it suddenly scare you to be out here with me? I could’ve been one of The Unworthy, coming here trying to kill everyone.”

“You had the badge.”

“I faked it. I could just make it identical.”

“You couldn’t fake it. It was real gold.”

“Well that’s why it was identical! See, I told you. Y’all dumb.” 

“ _You’re—_ ” Wonwoo getting off his feet from Mingyu’s back, gaping around in frustration trying to find the fittest word to mock the tall man. “You’ re— _despicable_.”

Mingyu laughs. Out loud, this time. He rolls his body on the grass so now he’s on his back, right arm covering his eyes while he’s laughing out loud. It’s just so fun doing all of this with Wonwoo. This man is seriously an entertaining problem and Mingyu is pretty much enjoyed pushing him on his edge.

Wonwoo pointing an accusatory finger at the other man. “Are you mocking me?”

“Well isn’t that obvious?” Mingyu snorts, unable to speak properly. Wonwoo kicks his shin, making Mingyu groaning in pain. It was confirmed hurt like hell. “Will you stop doing that?!”

“If only you stop laughing.” The man answered while positioning himself to sit beside Mingyu on the grass. He sits stiffly like he’s been counting their supposed-gap on his head. Mingyu smiles at the gesture. “I know you’re not The Unworthy.”

“Yeah? How come?”

“I’ve seen you before around here, fixing this and that. That’s you, right? You’re the famous mechanic. You made those waiters robots. I like them, they’re really helpful.”

Mingyu couldn’t help but feel proud of getting validation of his work. “Well if you said it like that…”

Wonwoo laying himself beside Mingyu, making the tall man filches a little in surprise. Wonwoo put his arm behind his head, closing his eyes. Not like Mingyu’s already dirty clothes, he can see a few of black soil stain on Wonwoo’s clothes. “I know you didn’t like us, especially my family. But I’m glad you’re here. Thank you for letting me try your cig. And for accompanying me and, um—let’s just call this stargazing.”

“They’re barely any stars.”

“You have the habit of ruin a moment, don’t you?”

“That’s called being straightforward.”

“That’s called being mean.” _What’s with this guy and his ability to read Mingyu?_ “Jeonghan is my half-brother.”

Mingyu wanted to get up as soon as possible, leaving this shitty place and all their bullshits. But there’s something— _something_ he can’t quite catch. Something that’s holding him there, unable to move and willing to listen to whatever the man’s gotta say next.

“And what do you want me to do with that information? _Bend the knee_?”

Wonwoo doesn’t immediately reply. Instead, the man inhales deeply and tilt his body sideways, looking straight at Mingyu. “We’re not gonna be friends after this aren’t we?”

“Why are you asking that?”

“ _We’re not._ That’s why I’m telling you this. Most of the people are too afraid to be friends with me after they know who’s my brother. So it doesn’t matter if I tell you or not. It’s better to be from my own mouth instead of others. I’m happy to let you know." 

“Let me ask you a question.” Mingyu doesn’t look at the man’s eyes when he said that. He doesn’t have the audacity to.

“A question?”

“Yeah. Can I?”

Wonwoo nods, looking absolutely soft while he’s at it. He doesn’t look like someone who’s carrying a gun inside his back pocket and slammed Mingyu’s big body into the ground. He’s different, Mingyu can’t fathom how. But he can’t see Jeonghan in him or any other indication that telling him this man in front of him willing to do such as killing the others. The thoughts are hurting his head and Mingyu wants to hide. “Okay.”

“If you had the chance someday to make a better life, to bring the world at peace once more… Would you do that?”

Wonwoo closes his eyes, face turning into a soothing feature. His lips lifted up, forming a reassuring smile on his cheeks. Wonwoo himself already looked at peace while doing it, giving Mingyu a perfect visualization of how he wanted to spend the rest of his life if there even any life after this. Suddenly he wants to rub softly at those eyelids so he can see the man purr at the touch. But his hands stay where it was.

“What do you think I hated the most in the world?”

“Traffic jam?”

Wonwoo rolling his eyes, putting an expression like he already gets used to that kind of stupidity. “I hated violence. I’m afraid humanity will forever be forgotten. It kills me every night to acknowledge that my own brother did such a thing but _i—_ I can’t just confront him and tell how I feel. I can’t be the hero. I have to be here to protect Bohyuk. Outside is too dangerous for him. Ever since dad die and mom being The Unworthy, it’s been hard for both of us. Me and my brother… we didn’t belong anywhere in this world.” The petite man suddenly touches Mingyu’s tip of the nose, just for a while. But the feeling still lingers there, fresh on his memories. The feeling of the touch, and how it surprisingly fit nice on his skin.

“But at least Jeonghan is kind enough to not hated on us.” Wonwoo continues. “He’s quite… accepted. Eventhough he’s never really seen us. But that’s okay. Everybody in here loves Bohyuk, including Jihoon and Junhui. That’s why I can’t fully hate on him, no matter how you outsider hates him. I feel like I’m being grateful whenever I’m thinking about going against him.”

 _Guilty_. Name one feeling he hated the most, and he gladly says guilty. The feeling makes someone weak in the most embarrassing way. They suck up your insanity and tend to make someone takes a decision they shouldn’t make in the first place and that’s all just because of some stupid guilty feeling. But he got his answer, the one that he kinda hoped to. For now, maybe they can be an acquaintance. A story pal to share their endless misery.

“That’s all I can say.” Wonwoo suddenly gets up, fixing his messy hair and shirt. “It’s nice having someone to talk to, um—sorry I didn’t know your name.”

“It’s better this way.” _Well_ , that’s a little bit cheating since Mingyu knows Wonwoo's name. But he’s kind of doesn’t want them to know each other more than they already have, so _it is_ better this way.

“Okay,” Wonwoo chuckles, offering his hand for Mingyu to get up. Mingyu accepts it, getting the unfamiliar electricity alongside the touch. “Nice to not knowing you.”

Mingyu smiles grow a bit by bit. “Nice to not knowing you.”

 

That’s was the last time Mingyu ever seen Wonwooo before the revolution happened.

 

 

 

 

“Mingyu? Mingyu!”

No answer from the said man.

“Mingyu! Open the door, man! We gotta hurry!”

Still no single answer.

And the next thing happened was Minghao kicking on his door, leaving it destroyed just like that. It doesn’t important anymore. They need to go as soon as possible.

Minghao found his friend sleeping on his bed, wearing absolutely nothing but his briefs. “Dude, for all seven hells, wake up!”

Mingyu did wake up, squinting his eyes at the sight of someone else inside his house. “What the hell?”

“Wake up and pack your stuff. We need to go.”

“ _Go where_?” Mingyu still looking utterly confused, but that doesn’t stop his hands to multitask and pack on what’s necessary. He’s been doing this before, as a simulation, he teaches himself when something like this finally happened. Still, his heart beating so fast for something he doesn’t quite sure what.

“They captured Seungkwan. Hansol was going absolutely devastated. He’s going to find Seungcheol.”

“And you want me to do _what_?" 

Minghao’s hands work fast on packing up all the food, make sure to bring as much as possible. “Come with him.”

“ _Hao._ ”

“Mingyu, listen.” Minghao features suddenly got pretty fierce, he’s only like that when he’s deadly serious. “Hansol’s right. All the thing he said about Seungcheol. He can save Seungkwan. Save you. _Save_ _us_.”

Well curse this Choi Seungcheol guy and all his madness. Let him be damned. Mingyu doesn’t want any of this shit to happen. He wants his peaceful life, his comfy bed, and his delicious dinner by the fireplace.

“Hao, you know something right?”

For the first time ever since Minghao breaks in into his house and telling him about absolute nonsense, he finally sits on the bed right beside Mingyu. He looks tired, unlike the last time Mingyu saw him at the party a week ago. “Something weird happened in the City Palace. Jeonghan… he doesn’t look well.”

“You mean he’s some sort of sick? He’s gonna die soon then, problem solved!”

“No, not sick.” The mullet haired man nervously swallowing his own saliva. “He looks like under a spell. Well I mean— _theoretically_. He keeps commanding his soldier to kill more people. Last night he almost stabbed Jihoon by mistake.”

“ _What do you mean by mistake?!_ ”

“Jeonghan got conscious, and then he cried and bid Jihoon his apologies. I don’t know the details. You know Jihoon, he doesn’t speak much.”

“ _Jesus_. How’s the small man?”

“He’s got more fighting skill than Jeonghan, don’t worry. Nonetheless,” Minghao pauses. Furrowing his eyebrows. “I don’t think we can do anything unless we get people to fight with us. There’s nothing to save anymore. Nowhere.”

“Wait,” Mingyu freezes on his place, gripping on his bedsheet quite firm. “If he seriously had the audacity to kill Jihoon, doesn’t that means he will— _holy fucking shit_.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Wonwoo!”

Minghao flinches hearing the name. “How do you know Wonwoo?”

“Long story. But we gotta get him out of there.”

“You’re insane.”

“No! Minghao, we have to save him and Bohyuk.”

The mullet-haired man changing his voice into a worried tone. “Wonwoo is someone unapproachable. We can’t just break in and bring him with us.”

“So we just wait until he dies before we get him out of there?”

“Kim, this isn’t you.”

“I know. I-I guess I’m just going mad. That’s okay. Uh,” The tall man taking a deep breath, calming himself down. “Hao, what’s the point on doing all of this if we can’t even save him? What’s the point if Seungcheol couldn’t even save him? Hao, please.” 

This is crazy. This is suicide. Mingyu doesn’t even know what the fuck is he talking about. His mouth just mumbling unstoppably he can’t even control it. He had no power all of sudden. This is absolutely crazy and Mingyu would rather die swallowing the pill rather than doing this reckless, unthoughtful mission. What the hell, Kim Mingyu? _What in seven hells._

“Okay,” Again, Minghao gulping nervously. “We get Jeon first and then catching up on Hansol. But if there’s something happened— _if you die_ —that’s completely on you.”

“Yeah. That’s,” Mingyu chokes. “That’s completely on me. I’ve got nothing left to lose. The world’s going to end anyway.” 

“You are a piece of massive chaos you know that, Kim?”

Mingyu smiles, unsure of what to answer. Actually, he can’t even feel his legs. But after what Wonwoo said the other day, about him and Bohyuk… it just doesn’t sit well with him to leave them here completely unguarded. He— _well_ guesses he should do something regardless of all the results.

“Promise me one thing,”

“Yeah?”

“I know Wonwoo quite a long. The man can be either innocent or just dense. He had strong determination. If by any chance he refused to come with you, then you should leave. Almost immediately. Don’t try to push on him or anything. Just—go. Save yourself. You got it?”

“Okay,” Mingyu gulps for one last time, internally nervous. “It's easy peasy.”

 

_It's not._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cikicuba) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba)


	2. Run & Gun

Certainly from the start, it was indeed a self-suicide. From the moment Wonwoo appeared on his thought, then Mingyu and his chaotical wilderness wanting to get him out of the Lion Cage, and now he's not sure himself if he can even get out from there alive once he's inside. He ain't a hero, he was never one. He never follows his guts for such a long time. He was a floating particle in the middle of uncertainty. Then why is he here, doing a mission that clearly impossible? Does Wonwoo even want him to be here? Does Wonwoo even want to be saved?

Mingyu doesn't know.

Honestly, there's a part of him that doing it out of jealousy. He was jealous of Hansol and his eagerness to protect someone whom he loves, he was jealous of Minghao and his spirit to fight eventhough the dude never exactly showing it. And then there's himself, a heartless rascal with no purpose in life even bits. He was craving it—the feeling of desire running through his veins. Maybe... just maybe... he was projecting it all on Wonwoo. Or he was indeed doing it in the name of humanity. Or maybe he was just insane.

Minghao has successfully brought him inside, pretending Mingyu was here to discuss a new project with The Triumvirate. Of course everyone believes him, no single souls on this palace would doubt Minghao and his loyalty. The hardest part is how Mingyu planning on approaching Wonwoo without looking like a madman who's going to kidnap him.

At this, Mingyu ended up improvising by a lot; the bodyguard's black tuxedo suits him anyway. I _f Wonwoo agrees, meet me by the Industrial Park. There's a secret tunnel near the city gate, ask Wonwoo to show you the way. I'll make sure to distract the guard. The tunnel will lead you to all the way through the Sherrif Station downtown and from there, you know where to go_ is what Minghao said right before they separated. Before Mingyu wandering all by himself inside the big palace, heart beats faster every second.

Minghao was doing a good job by distracting all the guards, even Mingyu didn't see any sight of weird robots near him while he was walking towards one of the long halls. He's never been on this side of the palace before, and he was never really put much attention on it even when his bestfriend builds the place and Hansol often talks about it with Minghao, discussing the unnecessary reconstruction considering how freshly new this palace always look. However Hansol indeed built all of this beautifully, combining old structure in the form of red bricks wall and all, but still resemble elegance with a few touches of glass and steel.

It's not that hard to find Wonwoo's room and once he's there, Mingyu knocking the door with so much nervousness on his entire body. It took a long time for Wonwoo to open the door and Mingyu starting to sweat a lot. By the time he knocks at it again for one last time, Mingyu can see a silhouette approaching from the hall, and so many rush adrenaline flowing through his blood. He quickly thinks a possible place for a hide, but there's nothing there except stoned walls and Wonwoo's door. The shadow is getting closer, and Mingyu can hear a footstep echoing. The sound ringing through his head like a death sentence bell but at least he's ready to die. Nothing to lose, right?

The door suddenly opened and he was being pulled inside by the slender fingers right before the owner of the footstep can see his presence. He chooses the big closets on the corner of the room upon his own initiative and thanks to seven hells it was such a big room for his tall body to hide. He knew it was Wonwoo himself that pulled him, Mingyu can see him in a glance. But still it was too quick and he currently can't proceed anything except breathing. The door of the closets was open by a few centimetres, and he can see Wonwoo talking to someone Mingyu can only see from the back.

"We need to do something. He's getting nuts!"

"What am i supposed to do?"

"Let's stick to the plan. Kill him or he will kill us. You know he will."

"We're discussing treason! There's no way I'm gonna kill my brother." Mingyu can see it. The anger, the confusion, the frustration, it's all in Wonwoo's eyes.

"He's not even your real brother, Wonwoo. He's a murderer! You see himself burning thousands of innocents and you were there! Are you seriously going to defend him until the end after what he did?"

"I wasn't going to," There's a change of tone into an exhausted sigh, it's like Wonwoo is genuinely tired discussing the same topic over and over again. "I just thought we could find another way. We can't make a better world if we made it with tears and blood. I don't wanna fight cruelty with another cruelty."

The man bowed his head down, a weak lopsided smile appeared on his face. "You're right, we shouldn't."

"Maybe..." Every breath Wonwoo took signalling a desperate hope inside his chest. "Maybe we can still cure him?"

"And then what? He will always be the same Jeonghan, there is no other way around. You don't wanna kill him? Fine. But sooner or later someone will. And before that happen you need to get out of here. Because no one will blame Jihoon or Junhui for his death even if one of them was behind it. This throne is deadly, Wonwoo. Everyone wants it."

"But i don't, Jisoo hyung. _I just—_ I want my life to be normal."

"I know! But it all will end up being your fault as soon as they don't find a sign of living on Jeonghan. You will get blamed, and they will put you in prison. And I'm not only talking about you, but also Bohyuk."

At that, Wonwoo finally breaking all his defence, showing how frightened he is. Mingyu can't help but feel the invisible pain burns and spread through his chest. The sight of Wonwoo gripping on his shirt, white knuckles appearing alongside his trembling body is maddening even for him to see. Even when Wonwoo trying to calm himself by shutting his eyes, Mingyu knows how unbearably hurt he is, and how Bohyuk means everything in the world to him. Just like his friends, just like everybody else—Wonwoo's got someone he wants to protect.

"Find Seungcheol, okay? Even when you can't protect the world, at least protect yourself. You don't need to be here when the bloodbath happened."

Mingyu's body shivers at the name. He immediately absorbs, jaws dropped on its own. Heavens really did help him to make this easier.

The man left the room after reaching one of Wonwoo's shoulders with his palm and saying _think about it, hm?_ for one last time and Wonwoo nodded as needed. As soon as the sight of him gone, the edge of the bed is where Wonwoo sits himself, hands clasped tight. It takes a few minutes for him to calm down and Mingyu having the time of his life reminiscing every bit of the man from their last encounter. The navy-blue shirt under the brown vests, his jeans that look cleaner than anything Mingyu ever wore, the round-specs framing his features, Wonwoo looks elegant yet vulnerable. It gives Mingyu mixed feelings he can't solve just yet.

"You can come out now."

Mingyu jerks, finally realizing he wasn't currently in the very best state to stay. He comes out as slowly as possible, adrenaline rush finally overflowing after disappeared for a while. He thought he was gonna give up and run away, judging from how adamant Wonwoo was for not wanting to leave Jeonghan's side. But Mingyu doesn't. Instead, he carefully approaching the man and kneeling down in front of him.

"Are you okay?" The question comes out of nowhere. Rough, but loaded with concern. Wonwoo seems to be taken aback at the remarks, but he remains calm.

"Why are you here?"

There's a momentary pause for Mingyu to collect himself so he can come up with the most decent answer but still, he found none. Seems like he had to improvise again whatsoever. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"What?"

"You don't have to stay here just because you feel like you owe him. You're taking the wrong side."

"And what's right, then?"

"Anything but here. You heard it yourself, everyone will come at you the moment that son of a bitch breathes out his last breath. You have no chance in here."

"That _son of a bitch_ accepted me and my brother when we were wandering on the street, having no place to stay." So much emphasis on the sentence and Mingyu can almost anticipate how the man will explode if Mingyu pushes his limits for a little bit further. The faith in Wonwoo of someday his brother can change for better is rather hard to deny.

"And what? Now that he saved you, you're gonna surrender your life for him? So what was the point again? Is the circle will ever reach the end?"

"Why do you care? I don't even know you. In fact, i can just call the guard and you will be sitting behind the cell by now."

Mingyu smirking a little, highlighting a scepticism. "You wouldn't."

"Yeah? Try me."

Wonwoo seemingly having a doubt between opening his mouth and trying to save himself from embarrassment. For this stranger to be able to conjecture him even when this is only their second encounter is quite uncanny. In the end, Wonwoo has left there trying to clench his palm harder than it should be.

"Bohyuk wouldn't last long out there. I-It's too dangerous." Wonwoo adds, voice getting trembling than ever. "There are no certainties if this Seungcheol guy and his army really exist."

 _True_. Even Mingyu not sure himself. He wasn't the one who has faith in the man. And as butthurt as it could be, Wonwoo was right. There's no way they can survive longer than a week. But Mingyu can't let Hansol goes on his own, and Wonwoo certainly can't be here any longer. So he guesses anything rather than surrender is worth to try. However Mingyu wouldn't dare to ask Wonwoo to believe in him, even when it was the only thing he should do. Wonwoo should believe in himself, not anyone else.

"Bohyuk... He's the most important thing to you, right?"

Wonwoo nods, slowly but sure.

"Then let's change the mission. It's not to find Seungcheol, but to keep the little kid alive no matter what. Whether we find Seungcheol or not, we will find the safest place on earth for him."

Behind all those burdens, with little dim of sunlight peeking through the window shimmering on Wonwoo's dainty nose, this could be a sweet beginning when Mingyu can introduce himself as a normal guy who's looking for a friendly company. They can do a spontaneous road trip to fill the dull summer, riding a pickup's car with the old radio which he can show off his mixtape expertise rather than worry about what's out there and what will come after them. This should be easiest, an invitation to the nearest coffee shop when they can get to know each other rather than having a concern if they will possibly die from hunger. There are lots of endearing scenarios rather than the frightening one, but maybe that's for another time.

"Bohyuk is in his archery practice class until noon."

"Okay."

"We need to wait until he finished so we wouldn't create any ruckus."

"Okay."

"You can wait while i pack our stuff."

"Mhm, no biggie."

Wonwoo furrowing his eyebrows quite a while, before narrowing his eyes at Mingyu. "What is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"The thing you wanted to say."

"I didn't want to say anything." Wonwoo did it again, the thing he does with his eyes causing Mingyu to finally stand up from kneeling and awkwardly scratching his nape. "Uh. Actually... I need to ask you a favour."

Wonwoo's expression indicating that he knows the request wouldn't be decent, but the man still manages to nod his head.

"One of my friend's friend was being captured this morning. So like, is there any chance we can bring him out?"

"Why did they captured your friend?"

"Well, you know, it was quite a misfortune..."

Wonwoo's jaws drop. He seems conflicted between the delight of guessing the right thing and the horror behind the fact. "No."

Mingyu's face falls. "Why?"

"They put high security for the cell when they put The Unworthy. I don't have that kind of privilege, i'm afraid. We can't save your friend."

Mingyu suddenly remembered his encounter with Seungkwan a week ago, he reminisced how quick it went, and most of the time the round-faced man will either look confidence and so sure of himself but then swiftly changed blue in a span of a second. Like he's been known that the time for him to remain in this world is soon coming to an end. No one's giving him a chance to choose. But what he can do, when even someone like Wonwoo saying he doesn't have that kind of authority? What can someone like him, _a nobody_ , does, then?

"Fine, I'll do it myself."

Right before Mingyu stepping much further than he already is, Wonwoo's slender fingers once again touching his wrist, sending unexpected electricity through his body. Mingyu assumes because it's been a long time since he's being touched by someone that wasn't his two bestfriend, and his body suddenly demanding a sexual frustration in the form of someone else's touch. But again, this ain't Mingyu's old room when they can just stay and cuddle, maybe getting unbearably clingy towards one and another. This is the City Palace, and Mingyu is considered not allowed to be here. He can't slow himself down with some juvenile business.

"Hey," That's the only thing Wonwoo managed to say, and then he bites his down lips full of doubts.

"I'll find a way myself. Wait here, okay? I'll be back."

Wonwoo is simply a stubborn himself, proven from how he doesn't let Mingyu's wrist go and it's confusing since a moment ago he implied that he won't help, but now he's holding Mingyu like his life depending on it. "I... I can't let you go alone. What if they hurt you?"

For the first time from that seems like a long time ago, Mingyu feels taken aback in a way between complexity and curiosity. So many questions linger, but Mingyu ended up sounds even more desperate. "I have to get him out."

Mingyu didn't have to. He can just get away with it and save himself. But sometimes his body doesn't work synchronically with his brain, and right now it's putting him in so much trouble.

Finally, Wonwoo let go of the hand. Sighing for one last time before heading back to pack his stuff. "Wait for me."

Among all the situation he's ever been, Mingyu deems no one tops how confusing Wonwoo is. He's like a layer, the one with never ending wonderment. But then again, it's only their second improper encounter. Not really the right time to conclude anything just yet. Hence Mingyu waits. He sits on the edge of the bed awkwardly while the other man instantly packs his stuff. Wonwoo seemingly is very practical himself. Mingyu thought he was gonna put all his stuff in a big suitcase, considering that's what City Palace people's do which definitely will slow them down. But instead, while still swiftly arranging which important and the otherwise, the only thing Mingyu can see is a big black backpack being filled.

In all solemnity, Mingyu was about to ease the tension by suggesting a few casual talks when he jolts upon hearing someone's knocking the door.

"Sir Jeon?"

Wonwoo mouthing a _shit_ , before zipping his back and entangling his hand with Mingyu's. Still can proceed between what happened, Wonwoo carefully opens his window and jump ahead as if he's been doing it for years. And maybe he did. Nonetheless, it's easy peasy for Mingyu as well. After escaping from the window, Wonwoo leads them into another dark hall that Mingyu sure isn't the one he's been passed before.

"What happened?"

"We've been caught."

"What? How?"

"They must be seen you through the CCTV."

"That's not possible, Minghao already taking care of that."

"Yeah, but—" Wonwoo was panting, but still maintained to run ahead from Mingyu. "Not the one in my room."

"Why there is CCTV in your room?!"

"Let's just assume many people wanted me dead."

How in the hell he acknowledged that but still hesitant on leaving the place before getting convinced isn't just sit well with Mingyu. How desperate is this man, to the point that he willing to endure all of that on his own? And even if he did strong enough, it still doesn't quite explain. The only family he has, and the only place he belongs is the one that put high anxiety on him. That's just insane. No one should live like that eventhough the world has become a mess.

"But why? Didn't you said it yourself that you don't want to take any authority?"

Mingyu was about dying out of breath but Wonwoo keeps pushing him through the endless halls. "Yeah but i still can take it, you know? Not now but someday If i change my mind. I know too much about what's inside, consider that as their weakness. And they know i'm looking for Seungcheol. What could be a treat more than that?"

That's a lot more complicated than he could think of and his brain starts to circuit. He never really cares about politics and stuff; Kim Mingyu will always be the guy you found on his father's garage fixing some machines, but never politics. The thing makes him looks like a fool. "So why don't you, then?"

"I'm what?"

"Overthrow your brother."

Wonwoo seemingly getting annoyed with him by the way he rolled his eyes. "We are so not having this conversation right now."

They arrived at the end of the hall when Wonwoo opens a steel door by entering a quite long passcode which Mingyu wouldn't remember consider his weak memory. Again, Wonwoo did it so fast like he's been trained on his whole life for this. His movement, his calm expression even when he realized there are guards chasing after them. His gesture is like a time bomb, there's a right amount of timing and suddenly the man appeared to be dangerous in Mingyu's eyes.

One thing that Mingyu couldn't get rid out of his attention is the entangling on their fingers.

Once they're inside Wonwoo shooting the big red button with his gun from his back pocket, causing the entire palace to lose electricity. It's completely dark now, the kind of dark when they can't see even a single dots.

"What are you doing?"

"Creating a ruckus."

"But you said not to!"

"Too late."

A momentarily silence between them before Mingyu abruptly being careful of where he stands. From as far as he remembers before the light went off, they were standing quite close. Mingyu can feel a hand, wet fingers softly trembling against him. He can also feel someone's breath on the thin air, lingering on his warm skins.

"Now what?" His voice comes up as a whisper.

"We need to reach the lab where they put your friends."

"Why in the seven hells they put Seungkwan on a lab?!"

"No time for a trivia. We gotta move fast, okay? They will catch my brother at any moment and use him to threaten me, but Bohyuk knows what to do. I already taught him... if something like this happens." Wonwoo gulps, and somehow Mingyu can see it among the darkness. "Your friend, If he only being caught by this morning that means he needs to be sterilized before going to his cell. That's a good thing since it'll be easier for us to reach him. But we need to walk in the dark. This is the only way so they can't track our location."

That sounds like a whole rollercoaster of plan.

Mingyu's eyes being blinded by a light coming from Wonwoo's side then later discover Wonwoo already clutches a flashlight on his other hand. "Hey."

"You're very well prepared for someone who doesn't plan on committing treason."

Instead of replying, Wonwoo chuckles for a while. The sound comes up more beautiful than a sweet lullaby. "Hold this for a moment."

Mingyu grabs the flashlight from the man's hand and pointing it at the ground while Wonwoo zipping on his bag, then the man grabs it again after he's done. "Ready?"

"Wait for a second."

Suddenly the tall man kneeling down on Wonwoo's feet, hands touching his left shoes. "What are you—" Wonwoo directs the flashlight right at the tall man.

Mingyu is tying the man's shoelace as fast as he can, making it tight so the man won't fall on his own legs. After he's done, Mingyu accidentally standing too close to Wonwoo's face. He knows that. He knows because even in the depth of dark and nothingness he can feel Wonwoo's breath pricking on his skins, sending shivers to every bit of him.

"Ready." Says the tall man in such a low husky voice, right into Wonwoo's ear. It was frustratedly leaving the uncanny desire on either both of them of wanting to be intimate more than they already at.

"Does this... Um," Wonwoo's little breath come in like a ghost whisper in the air. "Does this already the better way for me to know your name?"

The question got Mingyu chuckling on himself. Right, they come this far and Wonwoo doesn't even know his name. How funny is that? This such a tragic story to begin with.

"Do you think it is?"

"Consider there's a high chance we die in the hostage situation and never gonna call each other by name? I think not. But it's worth a try."

Mingyu giggles for a moment and he doesn't know how the fuck he managed to pull that when he sure there's a dozen guards out there looking forward to arresting them. "Then it's Mingyu. And i already know your name so don't bother."

"Okay, _Mingyu And I Already Know Your Name So Don't Bother,_ " Now it's time for Wonwoo to show his little beautiful giggles, and Mingyu can help but take a deep breath. "Promise me one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let go of my hand."

And with that, Wonwoo opens the door.

Wonwoo leads both of them through the stair until Mingyu losing counts how many stairs it was already. His lungs started to betray him, vigorously asking for rest and probably water after being forced to work harder than any other day he was ever had. But Wonwoo's not even bothered to take a glimpse. After what seems like forever, they reached the basement floor and escape through a door that leads them into another hall.

It was surprisingly bright in there, everything reminds in an orderly situation. The look on Mingyu's face must be noticed by Wonwoo so the man immediately explain. "They have their own generator in here. Can't risk the lab losing electricity to avoid any technical problem."

"God, you do really know a lot."

"Research," Wonwoo pushes the button to open the elevator. There is no clue on which destination the elevator will head into, but as soon as it dings open, Mingyu can see a sign that reads **CLOUD 9**  in bold. "I told you, i'm their weakness. I know too much."

The moment when the elevator open, Wonwoo shots someone in the head. And then the other, and the one in the corner, and every single person who comes near them. Mingyu was in a deep shock. He didn't see where the guns coming. Wonwoo's hand is moving too fast, too slick, too impossible to notice. He had this expression where somehow he can singlehandedly kill people by just looking at them and that could be the biggest a turn-on if only this wasn't a live-action that include theirs and people's life.

Suddenly he feels stupid for believing he has seen a vulnerable-self of someone the day they were met. Mingyu took pity of him the moment he knew how he was caged in Jeonghan's peculiar world, but turns out he's been prepared for this more than anyone could ever know. Mingy was only here to convince him, for him to take steps further. And now Wonwoo is helping him. Mingyu could never make it this far without him.

"Are," The tall man gulps nervously, "Are they dead?"

Wonwoo loaded another bullet to his gun and the metals ring loudly inside his head. "Thankfully, no. They just fall into a coma for probably a few hours so we gotta be quick."

 _Dope gun_ , he thinks.

Mingyu found Seungkwan inside a tub laying unconsciously. They put so many tools on him and he looks pale, no single movement rather than the beat on his heart. Mingyu never thought he would be this grateful to see the man again but he did. "He's not dead, right?"

"Not yet," That's such a rude thing to say if only they're not much in a hurry and Mingyu doesn't quite paying attention on anything wholeheartedly. "We have to stop the transferation before it's got finished."

"Okay. Uh, okay what do we do now?"

"Bring his consciousness back before we wake him. See that thing on the screen?" How can he not? The screen was so big, almost similar to a cylinder aquarium he sees on the theme park years ago on a school trip.

"What about it?"

"That's the graphic of his soul leaving his body. We need time to bring it back."

That's absolutely fucked up and bizarre, but Mingyu doesn't want to ask a further question and turn this into a science class. "Okay, how long?"

"Two minutes? Three tops."

"Well," He gulps again, head feeling dizzy. "We don't exactly have that much time, right? They probably already know we were here."

"That's why we start right now."

It was a minute. Mingyu was standing there tapping his legs impatiently while waiting for the damn thing to work faster but it works exactly as Wonwoo said. Maybe another minute, then. Turns out they didn't have it either because Mingyu hears someone approaching from afar. Wonwoo was in the middle of checking inside his bag when the armed guy is getting closer and he was unprepared. He was clearly unprepared. Then out of his wilderness Mingyu reaches for Wonwoo's waist and hugging it closer to his body, while his hand slips into Wonwoo's back pocket and take the gun.

He can't shot. He never shot someone before. He never even held a gun. However pulling the trigger and hitting one of the armed guys right at his thigh tastes so fucking wild. It was like riding the giant swing and being thrown into the air. It was indeed lucky for him even to not missed the shot and he has been using all his luck this far. The other guy was too close for him to shot so he tossed the gun to Wonwoo and then beating the hell out of the guy himself. The armed guy was indeed professionally trained, he can read all Mingyu's movement just fine and so far it's been losing on Mingyu side. He punches him hard on his dick one last time, hard, before Wonwoo uses the opportunity to shot his eyes.

"Mingyu?"

A hoarse voice calling him from behind. Mingyu turning his body and sees Seungkwan weekly squinting his eyes to see him. "Holy shit you're up!"

Both of them quickly release all the tools from Seungkwan's body. So many needles everywhere and Mingyu feels sick all of sudden. He holds the man up bridal style and then heads for the door. Wonwoo eyeing him for the action, a questioned look pampered on his face and Mingyu had no idea what that means. He just wanna get out of here as quickly as possible.

He takes a glance one last time at the room beside where they found Sungkwan. So many people floating inside the blue water. Dead or not, their eyes were closed. But then he sees something. A familiar face. A face he knows like the back of his hand. The body looks as pale as a ghost, her hair hovering above, no sign of life on her face.

“Wait I think I saw my sister!”

“We have no time for that, Mingyu!”

“But—”

“Just run!”

They were back on the dark alley after going down with the elevator. Wonwoo prepares the flashlight on his left and gun on his right, leading them through the way. It doesn't take too long for them to see the sun after they get out of the palace.

"Minghao said we should meet him by the Industrial Park. A-And something about secret tunnel near the city gate, he said you'll know the way."

"Okay." Wonwoo seems nervous himself. Probably thinking about his brother which Mingyu had no idea how are they gonna save. But he looks determined. There's no way he will look this calm if he doesn't know what he's doing especially with Bohyuk.

They keep walking until they can see the City Gate but instead of going straight into there, Wonwoo leads them entering the little woods on their right. A few steps further before he's getting rid all the weeds and digging through the ground. There's a wooden small door in there and as soon as Wonwoo eagerly open the damn thing, a small familiar head pops out from inside.

"Oh my god." Wonwoo shoulder finally shagged and Mingyu never saw him that relieve after they make all the scene back then. He was certainly enduring it all by himself, thinking about whether the small guy managed to get in here safely or not. " _God_ , are you okay?"

"The light goes off and I went here as you told me to."

"Yeah," Wonwoo squishing Bohyuk to his body tight. "Yeah you did it. Great job, buddy."

"Where are we going to go, Wonwoo?"

"Somewhere safe. Somewhere when you can play freely. Don't you like that?"

"Okay, i like that."

It was fascinating even for Mingyu to see the little kid looking as calmly as his brother even in this kind of situation. He guesses it's just run in their family blood, being quite hard to decipher and all. Although it is a good thing for both of them to essentially be strong to each other.

They start to get into the tunnel one by one. Seungkwan getting down from Mingyu's arm just about when it was his turn and thank Mingyu for carrying him all this far. Again, Wonwoo taking the lead following by Bohyuk behind him, hands gripping hard on Wonwoo's vests. Seungkwan is walking by himself, trying so hard to not slowing them with his weak body and Mingyu silently watching him in case the guy suddenly collapsing.

The tunnel was pretty dark and cramped. It's also smelled bad, a mixture of wet soil and dead animals. Mingyu countlessly stumbled against small twigs, pierced his legs like thorns in a haystack. Sometimes the ground upon his head is too low for height like his to past so he ended up hurting his head by much.

The sound of footsteps from behind is getting closer and closer, giving Mingyu the absolute horror of being caught in the middle of this awful place. His lungs were crying for help but they can't stop, not a single step.

"Hey, Won? Are we near or not?"

"We are."

Right after the man said it, their eyes were blinded by the sun. Mingyu can see the back of the Sherrif Station building is getting nearer. He exhales his breath for pulling it this far alive, and he even got Seungkwan with him. Hansol is gonna be so thrilled when he sees the man. Mingyu is taking the lead from there, cutting the way passing the town field to get better and faster access into the Industrial Park which just a few blocks away between the hospital and the community service building.

But then they hear a gun.

Mingyu can see Seungkwan covering his ears while closing his eyes, and then Bohyuk shifts a little bit closer to Wonwoo's side. They keep running until the little man falls on his feet and dumped on the ground. Wonwoo comes back behind after he feels his brother wasn't on his side just about the moment when the gun about to get shot.

" _Shit_. Wonwoo!" Mingyu managed to pull the man out of the way, bringing him into the edge of the road.

"No!" Wonwoo managed to get up as soon as they're rolling on the ground, and Mingyu trying to control the man. "What are you doing?!"

"There's a gun being pointed at you!"

"Yeah and my brother is right beside me! Why do you save me instead of him? Did you forget our agreement?!" The petite man is such on fire and it can be seen on his eyes. He's mad. Totally mad.

"Look." The tall man grits his teeth impatiently. "I know the palace is your territory but out here, you don't know so much, okay? I get to lead. So whether you like it or not i decide which potentially hurt and i will save them. I know what i'm doing."

No answer from the other man. He doesn't even look at Mingyu in the eyes.

"Guys, the little kid is okay! I think we need to continue our way." Seungkwan shouts from across the way and Wonwoo immediately getting himself up but his legs are betraying him, so Mingyu holds into his small wrist to keep him steady.

What Mingyu didn't expect is the upfront rejection Wonwoo showing him as soon as the hands landed in there. " Do. Not. Touch. Me."

It hurts. Even when Mingyu knows Wonwoo was in the unstable situation because all of the things that happened and he surely can't think of anything clearly, somehow it still hurts. But Mingyu trying to not see the bad side in it, hence he gets up and keeps running.

They finally arrived at the Industrial Park. Mingyu examining the place to seek a glimpse of his bestfriend but so far he found none. They were being chased by the time and it makes him feel anxious about everything. About Bohyuk's safety, Seungkwan's healthiness, and Wonwoo's feeling. They need to find Minghao.

Then he remembers the bay under the bridge.

Mingyu quickly walks them there and found Minghao and Hansol waiting in a boat. He feels the adrenaline rushing on his blood and his shoulder feels so much light after seeing the familiar sight in front of him.

"Jesus Christ, Seungkwan?!"

The man running into Hansol and fall on his embrace tightly. It's like watching someone playing a puzzle, hours of time spend matching on the shape and then here comes the last piece. Just one, there's no other way around. You know where the thing will match. There's only one place.

"Cmon get in, get in, get in!"

They did, consider this isn't the right time for a beautiful reunion anyway. The boat was pretty decent even if it's small, at least they all fit in there even when that means shoulder bump and thigh clamped. And while they're at it, someone starts to shot their gun at them. They missed the first shot, going straight into the water causing the thing to splash back at them. And then the second bullet hit the boat by a bit, making a tiny little hole in the front.

"Minghao, go!"

"I'm working on it!"

"We have no time for that. Start the fucking engine!"

"I said i'm working on it, Gyu!"

The gunman is getting so much closer and the damn engine still hasn't turned on. It was impossible. They're not gonna escape this even if they wanted to. But then he hears Wonwoo whispering something on Bohyuk's ear.

"Close your eyes a little bit, will you?"

Then Wonwoo shouts them. All of them, right between their eyebrows. It was so accurate and gives Mingyu shivers to his bone. Minghao doesn't seem surprised but Hansol indeed mouthing _who the fuck is this badass_ to Mingyu.

The engine eventually starts after Wonwoo killed all of them, and the boat takes them crossing the sea into unknown pathways.

 

 

 

It was already dark when Minghao pushes their boat on the edge of the forest. Mingyu must be sleeping all through the way but what can he says, he's never been both physically and emotionally tired more than this. He wishes it was just a dream, him breaking on the palace and shot a person. But as soon as he opens his eyes and sees his friends and how they look like they're almost losing hopes, it feels like someone drained all the happiness left on him. They're all struggling, but at least what he can do is keeping them on the track. To escape as far as possible, and to find something.

"We need to find a place to sleep just for tonight."

They get down from the boat one by one. After what happened on the road couple hours ago, Mingyu attempted to get himself stay away from Wonwoo as far as possible. Minghao helps the petite man instead, and Wonwoo most likely feels more comfortable around Minghao anyway. Of course they know each other more than Wonwoo ever knows Mingyu, All he knows about him is just a name and nothing more. It shouldn't hurt his pride that much but really, he can help it but sensing bizarre jealousy and it was indeed crazy. It's completely and entirely unnecessary.

They're walking deeper into the forest following Minghao's lead. Mingyu is walking beside him, eyes wincing on the dark pathway. The little man suddenly approaching them from behind, stretching on Minghao's shirt slowly just like he did on Mingyu the first time they met.

"Will there be any Bears, Minghao hyung?"

Minghao chuckles, pulling the small man into his waist and ruffle his hair messily. "What kind of Bear?"

"The one that can eat you alive."

"Hmm," Minghao slowing his pace just so Bohyuk can keep up on the step. "This isn't a real forest, bud. We made this artificial forest to supply our needs on certain things. Thus, there shouldn't be any wild animals in here. You don't need to worry about Bears."

"Okay."

Mingyu thinks Wonwoo did a good job raising him. The little kid is so calm and smart, he doesn't act like a spoiled brat despite living in the palace and the tall man respected him for that. He takes a glace at Wonwoo in the back, the man's eyes are focusing on Bohyuk the whole time.

Although the sound is vague, suddenly they can hear a meow sound coming from near them.

"I thought there shouldn't be any animals in here?" Mingyu squeaking calmly.

Wonwoo questioning the little man with his fierce eyes. "Bohyuk?"

"Oh, it's not wild animals. It's Peggy!" Bohyuk lowering his bag into the ground and open it slowly. _Yeah_ , it's no other than the said cat. What a lucky beast for managing to come this far. "I think she wants to go out."

Seungkwan kneeling beside the cat alongside with Bohyuk. "Aw, she's so cute! Her name is Peggy?"

"Yes!" Bohyuk showing Seungkwan his brightest smile and the man smiling brightly at him, no less blinding.

"Can i hold him?"

"Yes, you can."

"I'm gonna hold him while we're walking okay?"

Bohyuk nods. "Okay."

They found a decent space on the edge of the lake. It was clean, and the view is a bonus. At least Mingyu won't get bored tonight if he happens to get difficulty on sleeping. Maybe he can swim, he doesn't know yet. But he really wants to rest.

It was kinda surprising to see Minghao came prepared. He builds the tent with Hansol while Mingyu prepares their dinner, struggling a little bit on opening all the cans of instant food. They can't cook something due to the smoke from the fire that will possibly dismantle their hiding place. The food tasted disgusting, no one in the mood on eating it. And it was so damn cold out there.

"Hey, uh," Minghao scratching his neck awkwardly while looking at Mingyu, Hansol, and Wonwoo alternately. "The tent was only fit for two people each. Bohyuk said he wanted to sleep with Seungkwan so that leaves Wonwoo on the other tent. Also, it's Hansol and my turn to watch so Mingyu gotta fill the empty slot."

"No way."

"What do you mean?" Minghao raising his eyebrows.

"Let's—Let's switch. Me and Hansol can watch first and you can sleep."

"That's not how it works, Mingyu." Minghao sounds exhausted of arguing and Mingyu feels so bad for it already. "Just go to sleep. You already tired enough."

He can't argue to that. He was so tired he can feel his own body shutting down on him.

When Wonwoo beside him didn't say a word, Mingyu signalling with his head for him to lead the way so the man can walk first. Wonwoo did, and Mingyu trailing from behind. They haven't spoken even a word so far, and Mingyu had no intention to. He's so tired of dealing with people, he doesn't think he can even coherent a decent sentence.

Wonwoo takes the left side of the tent and Mingyu automatically going for the right. Inside was dark, Minghao suggests them to not turning any lightning as best as they can while they were out here. At least it's warm in here. The first thing Wonwoo did was to turn his back on Mingyu, a sign that there's a barrier between them that Mingyu cannot cross. He understands that completely, so Mingyu also did the same.

They stay in the position for quite a long time and Mingyu's shoulder is started to get numb. The obvious out of the obvious, no matter how drained he is, he still can't sleep. His body screams tired but his mind was running on a marathon unstoppably. Is that really his sister that he saw? But if yes, how can she be there? Mingyu remembered burying them, all of his family's body side by side. How can she be there? What did they do to her?

"You're thinking too loud."

The tall man jolts on his position. "Sorry."

No further respond.

Mingyu was about closing his eyes when finally there's a voice echoing into the air. "Can't sleep?"

"Kinda."

"Me too." Wonwoo changing his position to lay on his back, eyes facing the tent roof. "The guy we saved today... Your friend... Seungkwan?"

"What about him?"

"Are you and him a thing?"

"What?" Mingyu can help but burst into a laugh. "Did you think me and him—"

"Yeah."

"No!" Mingyu covers his eyes with his arm while laughing. "Hansol will haunt me to the end of the world if we are."

"So he and Hansol—"

"Mhm."

"Oh."

And then they're going on another piercing stillness.

"Why do you asked?" Mingyu adds, finally breaking the silence.

"I just... I thought... Well from the way you got so protective over Seungkwan ever since you hold him on the lab? But nevermind. It-It's just my mind. Anyway," The petite man exhales, then offering his pinky finger in front of Mingyu's face. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Mingyu Hooking their fingers while laughing quite amused, couldn't believe what just happened. His body is shaking, and tears coming from his eyes from holding back his laugh. Wonwoo doesn't look like he's happy seeing Mingyu messing around like that.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry. It's—" He laughs again, this time holding on his stomach because it's seriously getting extremely hurt. "How did you do that?"

"Did what?"

"Shooting people's head without fears like a skilled assassin then turning into a fluffy bun while apologizing with your pinky?"

"I wasn't—" The petite man blushing, mouth open and close repeatedly. "I'm not a fluffy bun."

"Okay i believe you." _He's not._

"Stop laughing it's unpolite."

" _Unpolite_?" Mingyu presses his lips to prevent himself from laughing too much.

"Yes!"

He can't. Mingyu can't any longer hold his laugh. Let him be unpolite then. But of course Wonwoo is being Wonwoo, because he starts to get on top of Mingyu, knees side by side on the tall man's waist, hands between Mingyu's head, caging him. "Stop. Laughing. At. Me. Or. I'll—"

"You'll what?" Mingyu's lips touching a bit of Wonwoo's nose in the process, skin to skin. His voice came up as a thin whisper.

"Or i'll make you miserable."

And with that, Wonwoo kicking Mingyu's groin with his knee.

Mingyu hissing loudly. So loud it can wake the entire forest. There's a footstep approaching from outside and soon he can see Hansol's head peeking inside. But the thing is, Wonwoo is still caging him there and gives Hansol a weird thought after seeing the position.

"What? What's wrong?" The blonde haired man cleared his throat. "Oh. Sorry. I thought—sorry. Please do continue."

"Hansol, no! This isn't what you think!"

But Hansol already zipping up the tent and answering from outside. "Just lower down your voice, okay! We have an innocent child on the other tent."

"Oh god." Mingyu is so done.

Wonwoo going back to his position like they're not just being caught in a very peculiar position and this was supposed to be the weirdest thing considering they're practically strangers. But no, Wonwoo once again turns his back against Mingyu and close his eyes. "Good night, Mingyu."

 

 

 

He can feel the sun peeking from outside the moment he opened his eyes. It was bright and blinding, suddenly he feels uneasy for waking up this late. He checks the space beside him and it was empty, no sign of Wonwoo. Great, he was really late when he was supposed to be helping his friends preparing everything.

Mingyu stretching out his body and hearing several joints releasing a painful crack voice. But he feels satisfied and fresh. Just about when he was gonna get himself up, he sees Seungkwan's head appearing on between the tent door. "Breakfast?"

Mingyu nods weakly. "Yeah."

"Get up quickly, then!"

The tall man scratching his sore eyes with his knuckles. "Why are you sound so happy?"

"I want you to meet someone."

"Someone?"

"Yeah, you'll be surprised." Seungkwan looks like someone has been giving him the hope on this messed up world, and that spirit of him is dazzling all over him.

"Who is it?"

Seungkwan puts his hands on his waist then presses his lips calmly. "Why don't you come here and see him yourself? Come on out!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was a jerk for not giving this fic the justice its deserve. a million times sorry. this kind of theme is personally hard to write and i needed the exact mood to even coherent sentences over sentences. i hope this one will at least repay. thank u for waiting. promise the next chapter will come faster than you wink.
> 
> pls tell me what you think of it by commenting :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cikicuba) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba)


End file.
